


“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

by RebelRebel



Series: I Walk the Line [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Rey finds it hilarious, Ben is not homophobic (never!) but he is awkward AF, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel
Summary: This time he’d exceeded awkward.





	“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightbluefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbluefox/gifts).



> Prompt requested by MidnightBlueFox on Tumblr.

“Oh, god, sorry, holy shit,  _sorry_ , fuck — ”  
  
Ben wasn’t usually so clumsy, but being a larger-than-average person (or  _massive_ , as Rey called him) made for the occasional bout of awkwardness. 

And this time? This time he’d exceeded awkward.

He could feel his ears and neck burning bright red as he scrambled away from where he’d just landed, face-first, in Finn’s lap.

“Well, well, well,” chortled Finn, smiling like a maniac as he picked himself off of the couch. He brushed invisible dirt off of his jeans with a saucy wink, and Ben wanted to sink into the carpet.

Somewhere behind him, he heard his wife full-on  _cackling_. He didn’t spare her a glance; too mortified to move beyond his retreat toward their kitchen. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me. Rose — hell,  _Poe_  might have something to say about this, Benny boy.”

“It was an accident,” Ben grumbled, still backing away, “Traitor.”

“Whatever you say, sweetheart!”

**Author's Note:**

> Read it on Tumblr: http://youtoreyourdress.tumblr.com/post/176359497503/can-i-request-a-prompt-60-please-3-if-i-didnt


End file.
